Merci
by Ameko-chan
Summary: Un court one-shot, écrit soudainement.


Il y a maintenant des heures qu'ils sautèrent d'arbre en arbre, dans les entrailles des forêts non loin de Konoha, sans s'être arrêtés afin de récupérer le minimum. Ils étaient épuisés, certes, seulement ils devaient continuer pour regagner le village au plus tôt. L'Hokage leurs avait dit, ils devront rentrer aussitôt après la mission achevée.

Cependant, elle était assez à la traîne par rapport à eux. Cela Neji exaspérait profondément, elle retardait beaucoup trop le groupe. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis murmura quelques prières.

Il souffla, tout en tournant son visage derrière lui. D'un bref regard, il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus derrière eux. Il fronça légèrement ces sourcils et, il activa instinctivement ses pupilles nacrés. Afin de la repérer.

D'un revers, il la découvrit. Appuyée contre un arbre, juste au-dessus d'eux. Elle lui semblait palpitante et son chakra ne véhiculait pas naturellement. Il lorgna devant lui, pour alerter son coéquipier qu'ils ont perdu en chemin leur « précieuse » coéquipière.

Ils descendirent en même temps vers elle. Arrivés sur la terre ferme, Neji fut le premier à s'avançait vers elle. D'un pas lent et d'une discrétion notable contrairement à son équipier.

Elle était fatiguée. À l'aide de son bras, elle l'appuya, longée le long de son ventre, dans lequel une douleur grossissait davantage. Un rictus rongea ses lèvres. Elle leva faiblement sa tête et put croiser des yeux opalins ressortant de l'obscurité qui sombrait l'atmosphère.

Sa respiration était haletante, des sueurs froides perlaient son visage et ses habits étaient presque abîmés. Il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Il avait oublié qu'elle s'était malheureusement fait attaquer au niveau de l'abdomen. Il jugea alors, que le meilleur était de s'arrêter le temps qu'elle récupère.

— Tu as raison, le soutint Lee, seulement il va falloir que l'on trouve un endroit.

L'intéresser étudia rapidement les alentours, repéra un lieu dégagé d'arbres et couverte de verdure, confortable pour la nuit. Il indiqua à Lee, la position et d'une rafale, celui-ci partit, laissant seul ses deux coéquipiers.

Le Hyûga soupira longtemps tout en baissant sa tête, l'agitant de droit à gauche. C'était que leur camarade, même dans des instants comme ça, gardait toujours son enthousiasme. Il souleva finalement son regard vers la brune d'un air plus tendre, doucement il sourit. Elle fut surprise, de percevoir un petit sourire animé le visage impassible du Hyûga. La gêne s'empourpra vite sur ses joues. Il hissa un de ses sourcils, ayant vu celle-ci rougir légèrement, signe d'interrogation. Elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc sous la fatigue, qui l'enveloppait, encore et encore. Elle inclina son regard vers le sol, tout en redoutant ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Du style… « Tu es lourdes Tenten, tu nous fais retarder ! »

Enfin, s'était-ce qu'elle croyait entendre jusqu'au moment, où le Hyûga s'agenouilla face à elle. Et d'un air légèrement désorienté, il massa sa nuque tout embarrassée. Sous l'œil perplexe de Tenten.

— Je suis navré, je n'ai pas fait attention à toi, marmonna-t-il.

Elle hoqueta assez fort, exprimant son étonnement. D'ailleurs elle se redressa aussitôt comme si une mouche venait de la piquer, devant lui tout affolée et troublée. Elle agita ses deux mains devant elle.

— Non, pas du tout c'est moi... je... je te remercie... de te soucier, s'exclama-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tenten ? demanda-t-il, avec une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

— Hein ? Hum, se racla-t-elle la gorge, rien... seulement la fatigue qui me dépasse.

Il insista encore, son regard tentant de décelait ce qui l'a tracassait tant. Mais ne trouvant rien, il s'arrêta, en notant aussi que Tenten déviait chacun de ses regards.

— Han, d'accord, s'assura-t-il. Allons-y ! Lee, nous attend, remarqua-t-il en se levant.

Elle hocha la tête d'un affirmatif, puis suivi discrètement Neji, derrière lui. Très doucement, ayant moins de forces pour avancer correctement, mais elle ne voulait plus que Neji vienne encore l'aider comme durant son dernier combat. Elle déglutit péniblement tout en repensant à ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver s'il n'était pas intervenu...

Serait-elle morte ? Peut-être…

Oui d'après elle, il en faisait déjà beaucoup pour elle. Il l'aidait généralement à progresser durant leurs longs entraînements. Il a toujours été celui qu'elle admirait. Et si maintenant elle faisait parmi d'une des plus puissantes kunoichi de Konoha, s'était grâce à lui. Oui, car il était son exemple mais aussi il croyait en elle. Il ne le disait jamais, mais elle le voyait dans ses yeux après chaque fin d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il acquiesçait d'un mince sourire, et taponnait amicalement le haut de sa tête en lui murmurant « continue encore ainsi ». Elle était ravie de savoir qu'il croyait en elle. Surtout venant de lui. Oui particulièrement lui. Et elle l'en lui en était vraiment reconnaissante.

Il déposa son regard, sur elle, par-dessus son épaule. Il la découvrit alors, les yeux songeurs. Il racla lentement sa gorge, la faisant sortir innocemment de ses songes. Elle lui questionna d'un oeil inquiet. Aucune réponse, il se contenta doucement de tendre son bras vers elle, la laissant s'appuyait sur lui.

Elle avait hésité un instant. Cependant elle se résigna rapidement tout en lui gratifiant un tendre sourire. La fille des Armes s'accrocha donc au bras du Hyûga. Et profita pour déposer délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule accueillante de Neji. Lui, se contenta d'un sourire en coin pendant qu'il observait Tenten, inspirait assez bruyamment, sous le manque de sommeil tout en posant sa main vers ses lèvres légèrement rosit.

Curieusement, il rit avec discrétion. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas à Tenten de l'entendre. Un son agréable et rarissime venant du Hyûga. Elle eut presque des frissons. Elle sourit alors toute seule, un sourire signe de satisfaction. Elle referma ces paupières maintenant plus lourdes.

— Merci, d'être là pour moi ! Lui révéla-t-elle, sous son dernier souffle pour le monde des rêves.


End file.
